Lizzie's Christmas List
by kiwiapple6
Summary: Her heart constricted at what the child had written. 'I want a mommy so daddy won't be alone when I die' AU and EO.


**_A/N: So I read this book the other day and it gave me an idea so I decided to run with it. I hope you like. Enjoy._**

_**Lizzie's Christmas List**_

**Chapter 1**

Olivia smiled as each child sat on Santa's lap. This was her favorite time of the year. With the white snow glistering on the ground and the children's glee of Christmas, it was just one of the happiest times of the year.

She was currently standing off to the side of Santa's sleigh with a bag of candy canes that rested in her hands. After each kid got their picture taken she would give them a candy cane.

"You look just like Buddy off of Elf." The child smiled at her while holding his mother hand.

Laughing, Olivia jingled the bells that hung on her feet, making the child laugh. "Thank you. Would you like a candy cane?" Olivia asked kindly already reaching her hand into the bag.

The child looked at his mother for affirmation; receiving it he turned his gaze back to Olivia. "Yes please." He smiled as he stretched out his hand and reached for the candy that was produced in front of him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled as other and child walked away.

As she fixed her hat that started to fall of her head, she grinned. She knew that she looked silly in the elf outfit that she wore and most people would be embarrassed about it, but she found joy in it. Especially since it brought joy to a child's face.

As the day came to an end, she cleaned up the boxes of candy canes and wrappers that surrounded her. The shopping mall was closing in 30 minutes, and since Santa's shift was over, that meant hers was too. She was almost finished cleaning when she felt a tug on her jacket.

"Excuse me?"

Olivia turned around to see a little girl. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with boots and a heavy jacket with a hat on her head.

"What can I do for you?" Olivia smiled.

"Can you give this to Santa?" The child asked as she produced a small envelope from her pocket. "You are Santa's helper aren't you?"

Olivia furrowed her brows wondering where the child had gotten that idea when she remembered she was still wearing the elf outfit. "Yes I am." Olivia replied taking the envelope from the child's hand.

"Thank you."

"Where's your-"

But before Olivia could finish her question, a woman's voice interrupted hers. "Lizzie sweetie, it's time to go."

"I got to go." Lizzie replied running off before Olivia could say anything.

Olivia looked down at the envelope that was in her hands. 'To Santa' was scribbled on the front in pink crayon with a picture of Santa Claus on the corner of the paper. Smiling, she placed the paper in the box full of papers and envelopes of other children Christmas list. Walking off, she went into the bathroom to change into her normal clothes.

Upon return she opened the box that was filled with children Christmas list and grabbed the bag to lift all the papers out. Now, it wasn't her job to empty the box, but she knew that the janitors just ended up throwing them away anyway. However, she took them home and read them. Of course she wasn't the one that was going to buy all these gifts, but she figured it would be at least nice enough to read these lists that children wrote. It also brought a smile to her face reading what each child wanted for Christmas.

Making sure she had everything, she walked out of the shopping mall and deposited the bag of papers in the back of her car. She drove off to her apartment as she sang along to the Christmas music, putting herself in a more Christmas spirit. Christmas was still 23 days away but it was never too early to get in the spirit.

Pulling into the parking spot, she exited the car and grabbed the bag that was in the back seat. She entered her home and placed the bag on the couch as she went into her room and took a shower.

Walking out of her room in her pajamas she went into the kitchen. The clock on her microwave read 9:19. Figuring she read some of the letters tonight. She grabbed a couple of cookies and a glass of milk for a late night snack. She placed the snack on the coffee table as she went over to her stereo and turned on some Christmas music. She turned on her fireplace as she turned off the lights, the flames from the fire place giving her all the light that she needed. She curled up on the couch, grabbing the rug off the back of the couch to keep her warm. She grabbed one of the chocolate chip cookies and moaned in delight.

Grabbing the bag, she opened and dumped it out on the floor. Getting to work, she grabbed the first letter she saw and began reading it.

She smiled as she read each letter. Some of the things the kids wanted were what every other kid wanted-toys, and others included such things as a little sister or a puppy.

She put down the letter that she just finished reading as she reached for another. But before she could grab the letter that her hand was reaching for, her eye caught the sight of another one. It was the letter the little girl had given her. She recognized it from the pink writing and the Santa Claus in the corner. Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached for the letter and began to read it:

_Dear Santa,_

_My name is Elizabeth Stabler but everyone calls me Lizzie for short. I'm 7 years old. I won't ask for much this year because I'm sick and daddy says he has to pay for medicine for me. If it's not too much to ask, here is what I want._

A tear ran down Olivia's cheek as she thought of this child being sick. The few things on her list were what every 7 year old girl wanted. But as Olivia got to the bottom of the letter, her heart constricted at what the child had written.

_I want a mommy so daddy won't be alone when I die._

A sob broke out as she read that line. This little girl was sick and she wanted a mommy just so her daddy wouldn't be alone. An innocent little girl and she were worried more about her father than herself.

Olivia put the letter on her chest as she stretched out on the couch and cried for the little girl that was sick and dying.

**_A/N: Is it good enough to continue? Review please_**


End file.
